1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a transfer device, an image forming apparatus, and a transfer method.
2. Summary
According to an aspect of the invention, there is provided a transfer device including a transfer portion that transfers a toner image formed, with a toner containing flat pigment particles to a recording medium; a DC voltage applying portion that applies a DC voltage to the transfer portion; and an AC voltage applying portion that applies an AC voltage to the transfer portion.
With the transfer device according to the first aspect of the present invention, it is possible to make the orientation of flat pigment particles irregular, compared with a case where only a DC voltage is applied to a transfer portion.